


there's no forgiveness (for the way you're touching me)

by methylphenidating



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Orgasm Control, Small amount of dom/sub, Smut, Strap-Ons, SuperCorp, YOLO, but it's bad, i'm not even in the supercorp fandom, it started with just nsfw art how did it end up like this, not sure what this is, spoiler alert: there is some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylphenidating/pseuds/methylphenidating
Summary: Though Kara has the night off to celebrate her anniversary with Lena, suddenly Supergirl is needed. As Kara arrives at L-Corp, she sees no imminent danger. Just her girlfriend with a look in her eyes that tells Kara that Supergirl’s the one in trouble. And Lena has clearly changed their dinner plans for a not-so-simple treat.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 17
Kudos: 278





	there's no forgiveness (for the way you're touching me)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this sexy tumblr art](https://sango-blep.tumblr.com/post/638404020165378048/merry-crisis) by sango-blep. Make sure to have a look at it for enhanced visuals on the setting.
> 
> My apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes and just in general for this complete mess of writing.  
> Good luck figuring out which position they are in and who's doing what to whom.

Kara feels like she can’t fly any faster and sees the approaching building, but no sign of trouble. _She better be alright_ , Kara thinks in a moment of panic. As she arrives, she enters Lena’s office through the balcony. The familiar place has the lights dimmed and she registers Lena, sitting on her office couch, casually closing the device which emitted the signal not long ago. 

“Is it true?” Lena speaks without looking up at her.

Puzzled, Supergirl looks at her. Lena is wearing an attire that, oh my, makes Kara blush instantly. A red blouse, unbuttoned, chest exposed, stuffed inside black jeans. Lena moves to get off the couch and Kara's breath hitches as she sees her nipple brushing against the fabric. 

“Are you my dog?”

They lock eyes and Kara sees a hunger there she hasn’t seen before. Feral. It excites her. They never were the ones to be all that aggressive between the sheets. Lena was mostly gentle and Kara wanted to make her feel loved, because she couldn’t bring herself to _not_ make love to Lena. But tonight, she knew Lena wasn’t in the mood for making love or for a romantic dinner.

Kara stands nailed to the ground as Lena walks up to her. Her senses are suddenly heightened; she can hear the red stiletto pumps sink into the soft carpet, as Lena purposefully makes her way to Supergirl. She pauses, inches away from Kara.

A soft and tentative “Lena...” is all Kara can manage to bring out as Lena slides her hands under her belt and tugs at it to draw her in closer. 

Two things Kara then realizes. Firstly, Lena definitely is not in trouble. Secondly, Kara definitely is.

Lena grabs her face, her fingers digging in just right, her eyes sharp and it all makes Kara want to fall to her knees instantly.

“So?”

She speaks again, in such a tone, Kara feels her body go weak. A tone that demands to be answered, obeyed.

“Are you not my dog, who will kneel for me, who will beg for me?”

Her voice low, Lena almost breathes the words into Kara’s mouth, tugging at her lips, her teeth nipping. She kisses her, deeply, passionately, the primal look in her eyes matching the wildness of her tongue as she ravages Kara’s mouth.

Lena’s hands go through the blonde’s hair and she tugs, gently, making sure Kara understands that her need tonight is not about aggression. Light-headed, Supergirl instinctively kneels down, her hands caressing Lena’s legs. Receiving an approving look from the brunette makes Kara feel an ache in her body she didn’t know existed.

Before Lena decided to cancel their dinner reservations and call Supergirl here, she wasn’t sure if Kara would understand it, what she craves tonight. But it’s like two puzzle pieces fitting together, they always feel like that, always had. Not the same, but still fitting perfectly together. As she saw Kara look up at her, on her knees, a knowing look in her eyes, a begging look. Lena knew then and there Kara would be at her mercy all night long.

“Get rid of the suit, darling.” Lena commands her. 

A lip bite as she stares at Lena’s bare breasts and Lena sees the dark blue nano parts slowly disappearing off her skin, revealing a casual shirt and jeans.

“And the rest too.”

Kara can’t get her clothes off fast enough, pulling the shirt over her head in a swift move, of course trying her best not to break eye contact with Lena - she wouldn’t even dare with the look she’s receiving - and unclasps her bra. As Kara makes way to stand up to take her jeans off, Lena stops her, pushes her back down by her shoulders.

“No. Stay there while you take it off.”

Kara doesn't need to be told twice and acrobatically removes her jeans and panties, peeling them down to her knees first before shoving them off completely.

Seeing Kara struggle with her clothes just makes her smirk.

Now naked, golden brown skin shimmering over toned muscles in the dimmed lights, Lena takes a moment to take in the sight and licks her lips. She orders Kara to get up and walk to the office couch. 

The couch where they had shared many coffees, laughter and after work hour cuddles. They were going to share something entirely else on there, Kara thinks. The thought alone arouses her and she feels a jolt go through her core.

A clinking sound interrupts it and makes Kara jerk her head and gasp at Lena. Holding both a black wiggling dildo and a harness to go with it, Lena walks back over. She throws the harness on the couch and holds the dildo in front of Kara, who’s almost salivating looking at it.

Kara didn’t need reminding how the toy had felt inside her, the last time they had used it. A shiver runs down her spine as Lena holds it in between them, rubbing it against Kara’s flexed abs. When Lena asks her if she wants this inside her, Kara nods, barely moving her head since she’s distracted by her own thoughts. The reaction elicits an approving smile.

“Lay down.” Lena commands.

Supergirl is transfixed, at a loss of words as she feels Lena drag the silicone toy over her skin, her stomach, down to where she wants to feel it the most, then retracts it at the very last minute, earning a whiney groan from the blonde.

“Patience, Kara.”

Lena quickly strips herself of her clothes. There’s not much to it; the red blouse and the black pants being discarded on the same pile. 

Kara watches her lover squirt lube on the dildo, remembering how they toy had felt thicker than average. She feels the inside of her thighs getting coated by her warm wetness. The thought of Lena driving this thing inside her again makes her tremble in anticipation.

Lena kneels down in front of her and presses the dildo against Kara’s clit, who trembles at the contact, then teases her entrance with it. She continues to do this until Kara starts to move her hips. It surprises her, feeling the foreign but also familiar object, being pushed inside her, without warning. Kara arches her back, feeling the stretch of the toy filling her completely, her walls clenching on it. Lena thrusts, once, twice, maybe a third time; Kara isn’t sure, before she removes it completely. 

Kara jerks her eyes open and before she can protest, her words die in her throat. Lena brings the toy to her own clit, rubs it against herself fast before holding herself up on her knees and pushes it in all the way. Lena’s loud moan, followed by Kara’s gasps as she stares in awe, fills the office. 

“Let’s lube this thing up for you, darling” Lena pants.

She thrusts the toy in and out of her, making Kara lay there and watch Lena fuck herself. Her moans get louder, her movements franticer. She keeps one hand on the toy, her movements never faltering and brings the other to Kara’s sex. She strokes Kara’s clit with her thumb, earning a low groan and enters her with two fingers as she continues to drive the dildo in and out of herself.

“Kara, show me.” she says with a grin, out of breath. 

“Show me what a bitch in heat looks like.”

Kara whimpers - she is pretty sure she has lost all her composure; her hand moves instantly down to her clit - and starts rubbing herself. Her gaze on the toy Lena is fucking herself with, her mind on Lena’s fingers, curling, thrusting in and out of her, her hand moving as frantically as her train of thought.

Lena looks down, watches intensely at Kara flicking the swollen bud, feels herself tighten around the toy when Kara’s wetness starts coating her fingers more and more. 

Lena removes her fingers and shoves them in Kara’s opened mouth, making her taste herself. Kara groans at the loss and like a reflex fills herself up again with two of her own, continuing where Lena had left off while sucking on her fingers. One look at Kara and Lena laughs, panting. She can’t help but voice her thoughts.

“Yes darling, that’s exactly what a bitch in heat looks like.” 

Lena thrusts at a maddening pace and cums on the toy, burying it all the way to the hilt inside her. Out of breath, she watches Supergirl fuck and rub herself to an orgasm. But she doesn’t give her time to recover. Lena moves up, over her legs, her stomach, hovers over her face shortly before lowering herself onto Kara’s mouth.

“Clean the leftovers, sweetheart.” she orders her.

She feels Kara’s damp fingers grip her hips, coating them with her cum. After a few seconds Lena feels a warm tongue lapping at her entrance, licking away all of her release.

“Such a good girl, Kara. Time for your reward.”

She settles more comfortably on the couch and slowly rides Kara’s amazing mouth, building her orgasm back up again. The toy she fucked herself with is still in her hand and she reaches behind her, rubbing Kara’s clit with it. A muffled whine comes from underneath her and Lena just smirks. Kara’s eyes widen, and a lot can be read from them. 

For example, the realization Lena lubed the toy up with her own cum to then fuck Kara with it. Lena knows this, because Kara’s legs spread even further, as if they weren’t already wide open for her, the moment she feels the toy touch her.

She drives the toy inside her. She knows Kara has trouble taking it, since she stops moving her tongue and the bright blue eyes disappear in the back of her head, her back arches sharply.

Lena starts thrusting in and out. With the other hand in her blonde locks, she urges Kara to resume her activity.

They build a perfect rhythm together - Lena thrusting inside Kara in unison with rocking her hips. 

Lena can feel her orgasm creeping closer and closer and stills her hand. She wants all of Kara’s attention on her clit.

Kara rocks her hips blindly, trying to get the friction back from the toy. Let her work herself up, Lena thinks, as she presses Kara even closer to her, feels her focusing on her clit. Kara sucks on it, repeatedly, and Lena’s head falls back, her muscles going weak. 

She lets go of the toy completely, leaving it buried deep inside of Kara, as she puts both her hands at the back of Kara’s head and all her attention on the pressure between her legs. 

Kara focuses on her clit, her folds, trying to get all of it covered with her mouth and tongue as she relishes in Lena’s sweet taste.

Lena doesn’t care that Kara needs to get fucked, that she’s smothering her with her wetness, that she’s basically choking on her sex, hearing muffled groans and moans underneath her. 

Her climax hits harder than the first one and Lena bucks her hips wildly, once, twice, repeats for a solid minute and she’s happy that her girlfriend is Supergirl, because she knows a mere human would’ve choked from the lack of oxygen right about now.

She finally lets go of the Kryptonian, pushes herself up on her knees, watches down. Kara is out of breath, her cheeks flushed, wild look in her eyes, mouth and chin soaked in saliva and cum.

She carefully moves back down her body and kisses her, licks her mouth, tastes herself.

“Kara, you’ve been so good. But it’s time you show me.”

“Show you what, Lena?”

Kara’s voice is raspy, still out of breath, and she has trouble getting the words out. 

“How good you can beg.”

Lena gets up from the couch, hearing Kara whine at the loss of contact. She takes the sight in. Supergirl on her couch - mental note on herself to replace that tomorrow - naked with a black dildo shoved to the hilt inside her. 

Kara finally understands, because she needs that dildo to _move_ and so she reaches down with her hands, only for them to be pinned above her head by Lena.

“I never said you could do that. You’ve been so good Kara, don’t ruin it now.”

The words come out as a sharp warning.

Desperate, Kara grinds her hips. Of course, it doesn’t really do the trick.

Lena keeps her hands pinned, watches her fuck the air, makes her feel pleased with herself and she gives Kara a cruel grin.

“Lena, please. Please, I need you to fuck me.” 

And so the begging begins. 

Lena is torn between watching Supergirl desperately trying to find friction from any movement and putting on the harness she’s going to attach the toy to, to fuck Kara with senseless. Since, you know, she’s pleading so sweetly.

She finally decides on the latter of the two and warns her again.

“Don’t you dare, move your hands, or there will be serious consequences.”

Kara isn’t sure if it’s the sharp look, the menacing tone, or the reward that’s going to follow, that makes her give in to the command.

Lena lets go of her hands and Kara doesn’t move them, still squirms at the awareness of the dildo inside her.

Lena puts the harness on, but takes her sweet time, as she hears Kara’s frustrated grunts in the background, her hip movements getting more frantic.

Lena kneels on the couch in front of her center.

Kara looks at her - pleading puppy eyes galore - and whimpers as Lena slowly and gently twists the toy, before pulling it out completely.

Kara watches impatiently as she attaches it to the harness.

“Supergirl, you either beg for it right now or I will keep you like this all night long” she says in a strict voice that sends shivers down Kara’s spine.

“Lena, please fuck me, I need to cum.” 

Her words are broken, giving away the desire she can’t control anymore.

“Need?” Lena raises an eyebrow.

“What you need to do is try harder.”

She rubs the tip against Kara’s clit, and Kara, being as sensitive as she ever remembers being, gasps and hisses at the contact. 

Lena makes sure she puts only mild pressure, because Kara still hasn’t told her what she wants to hear.

“I asked you a few questions. When you flew in here. Answer them.”

They lock eyes again. And suddenly Kara understands; it dawns on her. 

Lena needs to hear it, needs to know she will stay loyal to her, always, no matter what.

She relaxes a little - still anxiously aware of the throbbing in her clit - but knows what she has to say.

“Yes, Lena. I’m your dog. And I’m yours only. Please give me whatever you think I deserve.”

Lena bites her lip, her eyes radiating a sparkle. 

Kara's moan echoes through the office, as she feels the dildo slide into her all the way. Her back arches off the couch.

Lena doesn’t give her a chance to ease into it as she already starts thrusting her hips with a set rhythm, waking her desire up all over again. She pulls out half way, only to drive back in even deeper, Kara’s thighs pressed against her hips.

The walls of the office at L-Corp usually bounce back business chatter and laughs from colleagues. Tonight it was different. Tonight they bounce back Supergirl’s loud moans, her inconsistent breathing, Lena’s panting, the loud squelching of Kara’s wetness as she’s getting fucked hard. Lena can’t get enough of the sight under her and she wants more. 

She repositions herself, pushing Kara’s knees up to her stomach and as Kara can’t imagine Lena going any deeper, she does just that. She lowers herself on top of her, presses the hilt against Kara’s pelvis, digs her hands in the couch as she holds herself up.

With Kara now whimpering incoherent things back at her, she fucks her even harder. Lena loves it, when she gets like this. A hot mess. 

Supergirl, the strongest woman on earth, at the mercy of Lena Luthor as she is getting fucked so good by her strap. Lena knows she is so close to orgasming and she desperately wants to give Kara what she craves, her primal control making place for mercy. She leans on one hand, runs the other through Kara’s hair and tugs gently.

“Kara, look at me.” 

Her voice is sweet, gentle. 

Kara notices the shift immediately and her eyes jerk open from surprise - although her eyelids flutter; she has trouble keeping them open. 

Kara tries her best to keep looking at her, knowing Lena needs that validation, and as minutes pass by - it must’ve been seconds as Kara feels herself tighten on the toy - the love they had for one another passes in unspoken words, when Kara climaxes.

No longer being able to keep her eyes open, her body convulses wildy, her face automatically getting buried in the backrest of the couch, muffling her moans, her hips still grinding and muscles flexing and unflexing as she rides her orgasm out. Kara could swear she is back in space, because as she opens her eyes and blinks, she can see stars. 

She feels the pressure between her legs building again, only then realizing that Lena had never stopped thrusting and she was still going, pace never faltering and Kara can feel her climax building all over again. She wasn’t used to multiple, back to back - in any case not this soon. Lena moves her thumb over Kara’s clit, rubbing her in unison with the rhythm she has set rocking in and out of her, Kara feels like she is going to give out. Her eyes start watering as she feels the sweet torture of the unbearable pressure between her legs, feels she can’t take it, but wanting it more at the same time. The sensation of it all makes her cum again. Too fast, Lena thinks, before voicing her thoughts.

“Too fast. Again.”

Kara, at this point, can’t feel her legs, abdomen - hell, her whole lower body - and all her muscles just go limp as she lays there.

Almost in a distance, she feels Lena still inside her, still on her clit, more gentle this time, but she can barely register any of it.

“Please, Lena… please, no more, I can’t… please...” Kara almost cries out to her.

“Kara, you begged, remember? Come on, darling.”

Her lover’s words are spoken in a soothing tone, one that Kara really didn’t want to disappoint or defy. She forces her body to orgasm again and slumps down on the couch.

Lena’s hunger has shifted. Her resolve crumbles down. She wants to taste Kara, touch her inside - taste her love - taste her soul if she could. The need for control sated, the need for loving her awakened. She pulls out and fumbles with the harness, eliciting no reaction from Kara. It drops on the floor.

Lena kisses her gently, their lips just brushing against each other. She continues to her chin, her neck, that sweet place under her ear which makes Kara let out something in between a whine and a moan and makes her way down. She kisses her breasts, her nipples, stomach, licks the glistening sweat. 

She knows Kara is spent - strung out it seems. She probably isn’t even going to feel Lena’s tongue on her clit anymore. But as Lena settles down between her legs, lowers her mouth, starts licking, Kara’s body comes back to life. 

It’s out of her control, as she feels Lena building her back up again with her warm mouth. 

The couch is soaked, with sweat and desire and Kara feels it stick to her back, her thighs, her face, but she doesn’t care about it. All she cares about is opening for the woman she loves. She instinctively starts rolling her hips again in Lena’s mouth as she is reaching yet another orgasm. 

This one is different, she knows. This one is going to hit her in the very core of her being.

Lena’s mouth settles over her clit, her tongue inside her and she lets Kara ride her mouth. The slightest moans and whimpers escape out of her, probably all the energy she has left to produce any sound at all. Without any further warning, Lena feels her body tense against her.

“Lena” Kara can barely bring out as she cums.

”Please- don’t… stop… fuck- ah fuck-” 

Lena wouldn’t wanna dream of it. She lashes her way through all over Kara’s orgasm, feeling the death grip on her head, keeping her hips in place with her hands, waiting till the convulsions die down.

Kara finally releases her and moves her shaking hand over her clit as Lena is now kissing it. Kara’s hand settles over it - Lena kisses her fingers - and Kara pulls her up to capture her mouth with her own. Her eyes feeling heavy, muscles sore - Supergirl's constitution yet to kick in. Lena takes her in her arms and they lay there, arms and legs tangled in each other, no words needed or maybe no words found yet to be spoken. 

It feels content and right.

“Happy anniversary, babe.”

It is a whisper and Lena was sure Kara had dozed off on the couch. But she feels heavy hands move to her cheek and sees blue eyes slowly flutter open.

“Happy anniversary, sweetheart.” Lena replies. “How about you give me a new couch as a gift?” she continues playfully.

Kara tries to move, her soreness gradually disappearing already, but feels her skin practically stuck on the ruined couch.

“How about you give me a thorough bath first?” Supergirl says with a smirk.

“I won’t mind that, darling.” Lean replies, with a mischievous look in her eyes.

She kisses her forehead, feeling lucky for having Kara in her life.

“I love you, Kara.”

She murmurs it against her forehead, not expecting any reply. She simply wanted to voice the adoration washing over her.

Kara shifts, moves her chin up to face Lena.

“Lena, I won’t betray your trust. Ever. I know it can be sometimes difficult to believe. But believe this, when I say, I will do everything in my power to never hurt you, because I love you so much. I never thought I would be able to love anyone this much”

Lena looks in Kara’s eyes, sees the determination matching her words and she feels herself getting emotional.

Yes, I know, love.”

She settles back, nestling her face in Lena’s neck.

They lay there for a few content minutes, before Kara breaks the silence again.

“So, I was thinking for dinner we can just do Big Belly’s right?”

Lena’s eyes light up at the mention of the food, hears Kara smirk.

“Sounds lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a new style of writing from what I'm used to, so I'm curous to hear what goes and what doesn't.  
> [my tumblr](https://methylphenidating.tumblr.com) if you want to scream at me on there


End file.
